Catch Me By Night
by hobogoddess
Summary: Late night stalking, exclusion from the Golden Trio and Quidditch all draw Ginny closer to an insomnia-induced Draco. DG slash BZand probably RW but i havent decided yet. R for rape
1. Chapter 1

Title: Catch Me by Night

Summary: Late night stalking, exclusion from the Golden Trio and Quidditch all draw Ginny closer to an insomnia-induced Draco.

Chapter 1

Ginny walked into the common room exasperated from a day of hard classes. School had started for the young witches and wizards of London. This was Harry, Ron, and Hermione's last year of school. Ginny sat down on the common room couch next to Hermione who was watching the boys play chess. Hermione noticed her friend walk in.

"Hello Gin." Hermione greeted. Ginny smiled. Ron was just about to say something when-BANG- an angry Professor McGonagall walked into the common room. Harry grimaced at the sight. All the students eyes were on her.

"I have an announcement to make." she said bitterly.

"Due to the fact that Mr. Potter has other things on his mind," she glared at him .

"The seeker position on the quidditch team in now open. Tryouts will be tomorrow after lunch." she said resentfully. With that said and done, murmurs of confusion and anger popped up all directed towards Harry. Harry sighed and went to his room.

_Poor Harry_ Ginny thought. She frowned and went to his room. She knocked on the door.

"Harry, it's me. Can I come in?" she asked. Harry opened the door and went to go sit on his bed. Ginny followed suit, closing the door behind her. She bit her lower lip. She was always nervous around Harry. Of course, she wasn't infatuated with him anymore just had a little girl crush.

"Are you ok?" she asked him. He nodded and put his head in his hands. "Oh Harry, im sorry. I don't really know what your going through but I'm always here if you want to talk." she said. She wrapped her arms around him. He took his head out of his hands and looked at her. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with sympathy. His eyes traveled further down her body looking her over. Ginny drew back feeling a little uneasy. Harry leaned forward to the point where he was uncomfortably close.

"H-Harry.." she stuttered.

"You're a very pretty girl." Harry said. Ginny looked around the room, looking for an escape. This should have made her bubbly inside, it should have made her heart race, but it only scared her more.

"Don be scared, Ginny. I know you've been dreaming of this for years." He slurred. They sympathy in Ginny's eyes had turned to fear.

"N-No, harry. Please let me go." she said. She tried to get up but Harry grabbed her wrist and tugged her closer to him. His eyes gleamed in a way she had never seen before. His mouth crashed brutally onto hers, punishing it. Ginny froze under his ministration before pushing herself away, only to be dragged back. As she opened her mouth th cry out Harry whispered to her.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." With that said, he kissed her again, this time with more anger. Her hand flew up as her nails scratched his face,

"You stupid whore..." he grumbled, pulling out his wand. Ginny ran for the door, but the spell caught her before she reached it.

"Petrificus Totalus." Ginny froze in a magic induced paralysis, her brown eyes pleading out in terror. Harry went to her immobile body, removing her skirt and underwear she hade under her robes, before pulling the robes up over her chest.

"Yes, Ginny, a very pretty girl." he unzipped his fly and rammed himself into her. When finally he was done he undid his previous spell.

"Remember Ginny," he said, "This is our secret. You wouldn't like Ron to know what you did, right?" he coaxed. Ginny nodded as she put her clothing back on. She had stopped crying now. She left his room and ran away. She didn't know where she was running she was just running away from that place. When she couldn't run any longer she stopped and looked around. She had ran outside to the Quidditch Pitch. She hid behind the stands checking to see if anyone was there. She didn't see anyone until she saw a gleam of white in the moonlight.

"Bloody hell." she muttered, biting her lip to keep her from crying. She peeked around the corner again. She caught a glimpse of the figure flying through the sky. She watched as the figure glided through twists and turns it was making. The figure started to lower itself to the ground, and Ginny saw the figures face. His blonde hair seemed almost white in the moonlight. His facial feature were stern, concentrating on flying. His grey, steely orbs were full of concentration and pain. He was gorgeous. She was in awe. The figure let out a smirk as he landed on his feet. Ginny gasped as she saw a better view of the figure.

"Malfoy..." she whispered. He looked around, looking for who called his name. Ginny silently squeaked and ran back into the castle and into her room. She sighed as she fell onto her bed. She thought about everything that had happened tonight and she started to cry. That night, the only sound in the girls room was the cries of the youngest Weasley child and hope for the future.

Haha yes cheesy. I know. Im hoping to finish this story by the end of the week. Its just a matter of me typing it up. Well hoped you enjoyed. Sorry it was so short!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Catch me By Night

blah blah blah I hope you guys didn't hate me for the last chapter.

Chapter 2

The nighttime came and went and it was going to be morning soon. Ginny awoke for the sun's rays dashing into her room in between the curtains. Ginny groaned as she got up and headed for the shower. Once she was in the shower, she scrubbed herself until she was red. She got dressed and brushed her teeth. Not wanting to run into Harry, she left silently towards the Great Hall. She entered the Great Hall, noting who was there. Their wasn't many people that came this early. Unfortunately, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in their normal spots chatting quietly. Harry noticed she came in and glared at her. Nervously, Ginny walked over to where they were sitting and sat down next to Hermione.

"Good Morning, Gin." Hermione said. Gin faked a smile and got some food. She ate quietly while listening to Ron talk.

"...so I was thinking that maybe that 5th year, er, what his name...Brian O'Neill! Well, I was thinking he would be good for your spot." Ron said to Harry.

_Wait...the seeker spot is open. I can spite Harry by showing him that im better than him _Ginny thought. "What about me?" Ginny piped up. Ron and harry looked at her and laughed.

"You're kidding right? Gin, sorry to break it to you but you wouldn't be able to do it. Your not good enough." Ron said. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Im not good enough? IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!" she yelled, catching the attention of many students.

"Since when am I not good enough? I _thought_ that I was god enough when I joined your little trio. I _thought_ I was good enough when I stood up for all you cowards. I even thought, just maybe, that I was good enough for you when harry saved me from Voldemort." she was trembling, her disappointment taking over.

"But I guess I _thought_ wrong. Well just you wait, Ronald." she said with spite. "Im going to try out and make it and there's nothing you can do about it" she said in a deadly whisper. She ran out of the room, not wanting to cry in front of them. Ron wasn't sure whether to feel angry or guilty. The Great Hall was dead silent. Soon more people came for their breakfast and it was loud once again. Ginny ran through the halls, tears dropping from her face onto the floor. She soon was out of breath so she stopped and slumped over. She sat and thought for a little while until she realized she had to go to class. She got up and ran to her first class. The first half of her day was boring. She was in her own world any way so it didn't matter. She walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Ginny was unsure where to sit because she didn't really have any friends outside of the trio and she really didn't want to sit with them right now. So she chose a spot near the end of the table and sat alone. She quickly ate her food so she could get down to the Quidditch Pitch early to practice. She got her brook and she mounted it, pushing off into the sky. She glided around practicing twists and turns and spotting small objects from far away. She stopped when she saw people starting to turn up for tryouts. She dove back to the ground, getting off her brook. She sat in the bleachers watching the others go ahead of her.

"Ginny Weasley." her name was called. She stood up and walked onto the field.

"Alright for the first round, we will see how well you can dodge the bludgers. We will let you fly up and then release the bludgers and see what happens for there. Are you ready?" the instructor asked. Ginny nodded and mounted her broom. She pushed off of the ground and flew into the air.

"Alright! Ready! Set! GO!" they released the bludgers. Once out of the box, the bludgers came straight at her. She dove down towards the ground, having the bludgers chase her. She wove in and out between the hoops and turning around, she flew straight towards the stands. Murmurs of confusion grew as she flew closer to running into the stand head on. A glimpse of jet black hair caught her eye so she flew straight towards him. At the last minute, she dove up at a 90 degree angle, nearly missing the stands. The bludgers, however, having a slow reaction ran into the stand right above Harry's head. His head shot up at her with anger. She smirked at him and waved girlishly, pretending to be innocent. He glared at her as she flew off again, dodging the bludgers. After a couple minutes, a couple of guys flew up and retrieved the bludgers. She flew towards the ground and got off of her broom.

"Good job." the instructor said. "Now we're going to release the snitch and have a couple people fly around while you look for it." Ginny nodded. The instructor released the snitch. He then nodded at three guys that flew up , flying around the field.. She mounted her broom, and pushed up, flying upwards. She flew around the pitch, keeping an eye out for anything small and shiny. Shortly after, a glimpse of yellow caught her attention. She flew towards it, gliding around the people flying around the field. She started to gain speed, slowly catching up with the small object. When she felt that the snitch was at arms length, she reached out and grabbed it firmly. When she felt it in her hands, she threw her arms up in triumph. She flew back towards the ground, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good job, Ms.Weasley. The position will be posted tonight." the instructor said. Ginny cheerily jumped off of her broom and skipped to her room. Once she was more relaxed, she went to the shower and cleaned herself. When, she was out of the shower, she realized that she was late for dinner, so she threw on some clothes and her robe and rushed towards the Great Hall. She sat down the end of the Gryfindoor table, ignoring Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She ate her food quietly, not talking to anyone around her. She looked up from her plate to find a pair of grey eyes glimpsing at her, and then looking away with the realization that she was looking at him. She looked away as she stood up and exited the Great Hall. She walked around the halls, not knowing where to go. Ginny decided that she would go back to her room, and try to sleep. Once she got back to her room she plopped down onto her bed and shut her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep

"_No!" she screamed._

"_Yes, you are a very pretty girl, Ginny." he said. He forced himself into her as she mentally screamed in pain_

"No!" Ginny screamed sitting up in her bed. She got up from her bed and grabbed her cloak. She quietly walked out of her room, not wanting to get caught. She silently walked down a couple of staircases and out the castle, towards the Quidditch Pitch. She didn't know what drew her to the quidditch field. Maybe it was the rush of energy she felt when she neared the field. She stood behind the stands, checking to see if anyone was outside. A glimpse of white caught her eye.

_Oh. He's here again _she thought. She watched him fly through the sky. He contrasted greatly with the dark midnight sky. He looked heavenly, godly even. His porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight. She found herself watching his every move, intently. He looked around, feeling someone presence. She squeaked and ducked behind the stands. After a minute she peeked out again, hoping he had stopped looking. He looked around once more and shrugged. He dove towards the ground and hopped off his broom at the last minute. Sensing he was done, Ginny quietly walked back towards her room. She climbed back into her bed and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Catch Me By Night

wee I know this is kinda boring so far but trust me things will get better.

Chapter 3

Relieved that it was the weekend, Ginny woke up in the afternoon. She yawned and got out of bed. She put on some clothes and went to the common room. She sat down on one of the chairs.

"Ginny, we need to talk." a voice said.

"What do you want, Ron?" she snapped.

"Well, I figured that if you were going to be playing Quidditch, that we should be on good terms. So, im sorry." Ron confessed as he sat down in a chair next to Ginny's. She looked at him.

"Wait, I made the team?" Ginny asked excitedly. Ron smiled and nodded. She got up and hugged her brother.

"Do you want to go to lunch? You missed breakfast." Ron said. Ginny nodded as she and Ron walked to the Great Hall. They sat down next to Hermione and Harry.

"Congratulations on making the team, Ginny." Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks." she replied She took a few bites of her food. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were once again excluding her, so she got up and left the Great Hall. She walked outside to the lake and sat. She stared at the lake, watching it shimmer in the sun.

_I wonder why Malfoy has been flying around these past nights_ Ginny thought. She shrugged to herself and stood up. She walked back to the castle. She walked to the library.

_I guess since I have nothing better to do, I might as well do homework _she thought. She started her research for Potions. After a couple hours of research, she went down to the Great Hall for dinner. She sat down next to Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"We have Quidditch practice tonight." Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"Ok." Ginny replied. She ate her food as she listened to the trio talk.

"Ron, you never think!"

"Why should I? That's why you're here."

"Do you want to pass your N.E.W.T's?"

"............."

"ARG!"

After listening to Ron and Hermione banter, Ginny decided to leave. She went to her room and grabbed her broom. She headed for the Quidditch field.

"I might as well practice. I have nothing better to do." she grumbled to herself. She mounted her broom, and then pushed off the ground. She flew through the air, enjoying the wind flowing through her hair. She flew around Hogwarts, practicing twists and turns. She flew back towards the field, guessing that it was almost time for practice. She flew towards the ground and got off her broom. She joined her team in the stands.

"Ok, now that you're all here, I would like to introduce the newest addition to our team. Ginny Weasley will be our new seeker." the captain said. The team clapped for her and she blushed.

"Well, I suggest we start practicing. Our first match is against the Slytherins." the captain said. They all mounted their brooms and practiced for a couple of hours. After that, Ginny said her good-byes and headed back to her room. She took a shower and then when she was out did a drying spell on her hair. She climbed into bed, waiting for the time when she would go outside to see if Draco was out there again. She waited and waited, glancing at her clock every couple of minutes. After an hour or so, she threw on her cloak and quietly slipped outside. Once again, she hid behind the stands, peeking out to look at him.

He intrigued her. There was something about him that made her stare at him. There was something in his eyes that compelled her to him. He was truly mysterious. Feeling satisfied for the night, she headed back up to her room. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep, a certain boy flashing through her head. She woke up the next morning ready for another boring day, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that. Well, until the Quidditch match, that is.

yes I know, another short chapter. SORRY!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Catch Me By Night

Chapter 4

She woke up in the afternoon, nervous about the day ahead of her. Today was the Quidditch match against the Slytherins. She got dressed and went to the Great Hall for lunch

"Good morning, everybody." Ginny said as she sat down.

"Hello." Hermione answered. Ginny helped herself to some food as Hermione ranted about some book she read.

"I think me and Ginny have to go now." Ron said interrupting her.

"Oh. Ok." Hermione said disappointedly. "Good luck." she said.

"Thanks." Ginny called back as Ron dragged her out of the room. They went and got their uniform on and headed down to the pitch. Once everyone got there, the captain started the pep talk.

"Now, I know all of you will do great and we beat Slytherin every year. I know this year will be no different so get out there and kick some Slytherin arse." the captain yelled. The team cheered itself on as they went onto the field.

"Now everyone, remember the rules. Play fair." the Quidditch instructor said. "Mount your brooms!" she yelled. She blew her whistle and everyone pushed off the ground. Ginny flew up circling the pitch and she flew up higher and higher. Ron scored a point as well as a couple of Slytherin players. She saw Draco slowly flying around. She flew down, closer to the ground. Gryfindoor scored some more points. Gryfindoor and Slytherin were neck in neck when Ginny spotted something shiny right in front of Draco. It was the snitch! Ginny started to fly towards it when she realized that it was in front of Draco and it was all his. She kept flying towards it, noticing that Draco was not grabbing it. When she was facing him, she stared at him.

"You don't have to stare at it." he drawled. "Just come get it. I wont stop you." he said.

_Ok, so lets think this over. Malfoy is letting me have the snitch. So I can either take the snitch and win unfairly or I can make him actually try and have the possibility of losing but fairly. Damn my gryfindoor goodness. _

"Malfoy, I don't need your pity. So, why don't you actually play?" Ginny replied. By then the snitch had already flown away.

"What's the point?" he asked "You always beat us every year, so why try?"

"Because..." Ginny couldn't think of what to say.

"Witty." he smirked.

"I like challenges and it isn't a challenge if you don't play. Just play, Malfoy." Ginny said

"Why play Quidditch when there are more fun things to play with?" Draco said suggestively.

"Ugh, Malfoy. My patience is wearing thin. If you don't play, I'll make sure you have nothing to play with anymore." Ginny smirked.

"Ooh. Feisty." Draco said. He started to fly away. "Anything for you, Weasley." Draco drawled over his shoulder. Ginny smiled and flew after him. They flew around, looking for the snitch. Soon, Ginny was on one side of the field and Draco was on the other. At the same time, they spotted the snitch in the middle of the field and flew straight towards it. The both reached out their hand as they neared the middle. Ginny felt the wings of the snitch flutter under her hand also feeling Draco's hand on top of hers. Getting a faint tingling down her spine, she drew back her hand, leaving Draco to grab hold of the snitch. Draco grabbed the snitch and started to smile then frowned. Ginny groaned at the thought of all the trouble that she was going to be in with Ron and most of the Gryfindoors. Ginny and Draco flew towards the ground. Ginny walked back with her team. Ron was glaring at her. Ginny walked ahead of the team, eager to be alone in her room. She didn't want to go to dinner and face all the Gryfindoors. She took and shower and laid down on her bed once she got out. She sighed.

_Why did I let go?! I could have won! Wow, Malfoy was decent to me today. He's so gorgeous. Wait. No. I didn't think that. Yes._ Ginny thought. She closed her eyes, day dreaming about how this day could have gone better. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

_She was walking in the common room, following where she heard the screams from. _

"_No!" a voice screamed_. _She started to spring down the hall leading to where the boys dormitories were._

"_Shut up or I'll kill you." she heard a voice say gruffly. She opened the door to the room where she heard the screaming. He was on top of her, and she was in pain. The girl...was her_

Ginny woke up, frightened from the dream she had. She put on her cloak and went outside, once again. Watching him fly seemed to calm her. She breather deeply, calming herself down as she watched him fly. He flew towards the ground and got off of his broom.

"You can come out now, Weasley." he called in her direction. She gasped and walked out from the stands blushing

"How did you know I was here?" Ginny asked.

"How could I not? Your like a bloody elephant! And the hair isn't obvious at all" he said sarcastically.

"O-Oh. Well, I mean, I didn't know...." Ginny stammered

"Don't bother with apologies. It doesn't matter. It's not a private thing. I can't ever sleep. I have these nightmares about-" Draco stopped talking. His eyes started to glisten.

"My father wasn't a completely bad man. He used to love us. He cared for us and would protect us. Then he went crazy. He would beat my mother about every night saying she wasn't good enough or she didn't work hard enough. When he would leave, I would come help heal her and she would make us some excuse like she fell down the stairs or something. When I started to get older, he would take me and make me watch him torture some one. I couldn't stand it. Over this past summer, he..." he stopped to take a deep breath.

"He killed my mother in front of me." he said quietly. He stared at his shoes. Ginny looked at him sympathetically.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ginny asked. Draco laughed sadly.

"I don't know." he said. Ginny closed the space between him and wrapped her arms around him. Draco stood there shocked for a moment, before relaxing and doing the same to her.

"Things will be ok." Ginny said comfortingly. They drew back from the hug. Draco looked into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with sympathy. They locked eyes for a moment and then looked away.

"Malfoy...If you ever need to talk, I'll be around." Ginny said. Draco smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't need help from the poor." Draco replied.

"Haha. Very funny." Ginny replied sarcastically. She started to walk back towards the castle. "Goodnight, Malfoy." she called over he shoulder.

"Wait, Weasley. You owe me another quidditch game." Draco said

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"You let me win in the game today. So I want you to play with me again and not let me win." Draco frowned. Ginny blushed.

"I don't have a broom on me. And neither of us have a team to play with us." Ginny said.

"Well, I brought an extra one because I knew you would be here," Draco smirked "and I just want to play one on one." He grabbed the extra broom and threw it to her.

"What about the snitch?" Ginny asked. Draco pulled a snitch out of his pocket.

"How else do you think I would practice?" Draco said. He threw the snitch up into the air. "You ready or not?" Draco smirked.

"Are you sure you want me to beat your sorry arse?" Ginny said mounting her broom and flying into the air.

"Whatever you say, Weasley." he said flying up into the air after her. Ginny flew around the pitch, looking for the snitch. Draco was closely following her. They spent a while chasing each other around the pitch until Ginny saw something shiny. She flew towards it, acting as if she saw nothing. When she neared it she reached out her arm and grabbed it.

"Haha! I told you I would win." Ginny said triumphantly as she lowered back to the ground. Draco followed her grumbling quietly. "Well, I sure had a blast tonight," Ginny said sarcastically "but I have to sleep so goodnight once again, Malfoy." Ginny said as she tossed the broom back to Malfoy and walked off, leaving him there.

Yea I know this is a bad place to end it but I want the next part to be in the next chapter so ha


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ginny walked back to the castle, smiling to herself about tonight's events. She opened the doors to the entrance of the castle and began to walk up the stairs, when she heard someone following her. She began to increase her speed as well as the person behind her. She stopped and slowly turned around to find who her stalker was. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"H-Harry." she stuttered quietly.

"Hello Ginny." he said eerily as he took a step closer to her.

"Harry, please, don't come any closer." Ginny begged.

"Don't pretend you haven't been sneaking around with Malfoy, you whore." Harry said. He took another step closer, jealousy flashing through his eyes.

"B-But"

"Shut up! Your just a good-for-nothing slut." Harry yelled. Ginny took a step back and he lunged at her. She screamed as they both fell to the ground, Harry on top of her. Ginny tried to push him off, his weight pinning her to the ground. He punched her, causing her to cease all attempts at pushing him off. His hand flew over her mouth to keep her from screaming. He leaned down close to her face.

"Feel familiar?" he asked wickedly before he was pulled off by some un known force. That was the last thing she remembered before darkness encircled them and clouded her vision.

ahh please don't hate me. I know that was way too short but like I wanted to add that on to chapter 4 but I didnt want to make you read chapter 4 again so I was like eh whatever. So yea. Next chapter should be up soon. And REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hints of slash in this one...just warning you

Chapter 6

Ginny opened her eyes and groaned. The suns rays dashed over her face, lighting up her room. She snuggled under her paper sheets. Wait. Since when did her blanket feel like paper? She opened her eyes to discover that she was in the Hospital Wing. She felt a light breathing on her hand. She looked down at her hand to find a sleeping Draco Malfoy on top of it. The light from the sun made his porcelain skin radiate. His features looked like they were chiseled from stone.

"Oh! Miss Weasley!" a voice said, snapping Ginny's gaze away from Draco. Madame Pomfrey walked over to Ginny's bed. "Oh!" she said in a hushed voice.

"He brought you in. Said you had a nasty fall down the stairs. He's been here all night worried sick about you." Madame Pomfrey said quietly talking about Draco.

"Well, eat this." she said as she shoved a piece of chocolate in Ginny's face.

"I'll leave you two alone." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Wait, we're not together or anything.." Ginny called after her but she had already left the room. She sighed and turned back to Draco and watched him sleep a little while before taking her hand out from under him. Draco stirred.

"Malfoy." Ginny said quietly. He stirred again and opened his eyes

"Morning." she said. She smirked when he became aware of his surroundings.

"Oh. Well..." Draco was at a loss for words.

"Why didn't you tell her what really happened to me?" Ginny asked, ignoring Draco's awkwardness.

"Well, no matter how much I hate the bastard, we always seem to need him in the end." Draco said angrily. Ginny looked at her now-wringing hands.

"Well now that I know your fine, I guess I'll go." Draco said. He left the room, Ginny's eyes following him out. She smiled to herself.

"Miss Weasley. You can go now. You are excused from all morning classes." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Ok." Ginny said. She got out of the bed and walked down to her room, avoiding the spot of last nights event. She went into her bathroom and turned on the hot water, letting it run for her bath. She undressed and slipped into her steaming bath, sighing as she dipped under the water.

Draco walked down the hall, away from the Hospital Wing.

"Why did I stay there all night? I should have left. I shouldn't have brought her there in the first place I should have just left her there. After all she is a Weasley. Rotten scum of the earth. But then again, I am a Malfoy and Malfoys have manners so I had no choice." Draco muttered to himself as he walked down the hall.

_You know that's not why you did it._ A voice said in the back of his head. _I think you fancy her. In fact, I think you more than fancy her I think you-_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. That's not true." Draco said to himself.

"And what would be troubling my young friend?" A voice said.

"I'm no younger than you are, Blaise," Draco smirked. He turned around to face his raven-haired friend.

"You haven't answered my question, child," Blaise smirked back. Draco found his shoes to be quite astonishing at that moment.

"Nothing," Draco replied. Blaise titled Draco's head up to look at him.

"You should look people in the eyes when your lying. It's more convincing." Blaise smirked. He put his hand on top of Draco's head and closed his eyes. Draco groaned inwardly.

"Ahh. The weaslette, eh?" Blaise smiled wickedly.

" I hate it when you do that," Draco said, removing Blaise's hand from his head.

"Aw, but sweets, it's the only way I know what your thinking." he said. Blaise laughed at Draco's unmoved face. "Draco, your no fun when your like this. Go back to the room and get ready for lunch. You look bad." he said with a smirk

"Oh thanks." Draco said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Your welcome." Blaise replied, smiling. Draco growled as he stalked off towards his room. Blaise laughed as he walked towards the Great Hall. He was admiring many painting of young wizards, or the models of the paintings, I should say, when he bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" the person snapped. Blaise raised a questioning eyebrow at the person. He smiled wickedly when he saw who the person was.

"Ooh, feisty. I like it. Personality to match the hair. I can see why Draco likes you," Blaise taunted.

"What do you want, Zabini," Ginny growled. Blaise smiled.

"Actually many things. Companionship being on the top of my list. Would you like to join me for lunch?" Blaise offered his arm to her. She looked at it confusedly.

"Why?" Ginny asked him suspiciously. Blaise grinned deviously.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. Plus, Dumbledore is always talking about inter-house relationships. Why not would be the real question," he said. Ginny looked at him suspiciously once more and then cautiously took his arm in hers.

"If I find out your planning anything, I'll,"

"Theres no need. Im not planning anything." Blaise said. He smiled at her.

"Well, not yet." he said quietly as they entered the Great Hall.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You wanna make a bet?" Blaise asked smoothly.

"Oh. On what?" Ginny asked.

"How long its going to take your brother to come over here and yell at you," Blaise said. Ginny giggled as she sat down next to Blaise, ignoring glares she was getting from across the room.

"So why did you decide to talk to me all of a sudden?" Ginny asked him

"Well, lets just say I have a friend who has a sudden interest in you." Blaise smirked as Draco burst through the doors. Ginny looked down at her food.

_Blaise wasnt talking about Draco...was he? No. He couldnt have been._ Ginny thought.

"Hey Blaise, Weasley." he greeted.

"Hello Draco," Blaise replied.

"Uh, Weasley, why are you sitting here?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I invited her to eat lunch with us today," Blaise grinned as Draco glared at him

"GINEVRA ANN WEASLEY, WHY ARE YOU SITTING WITH _THEM_," Ron said with malice

"They invited me to eat with them," Ginny said cooly.

"B-But its Malfoy," Ron stuttered anger over-coming him

"Malfoy didnt invite me. Blaise did." Ginny said calmly taking another bite of her food.

"Oh. Well that doesn't make it any bet," Blaise calmy walked up to Ron and whispered something in his ear. Ron blushed profusely and started sputtering random words.

"You guys done?" Blaise asked. Ginny nodded as well as Draco.

"Ok, lets go then," Blaise said. He winked at Ron as he made his exit, his two friends following behind him. Ginny doubled over in laughter once they were out of the Great Hall.

"Did you see his face? It was priceless! What did you say to him?" Ginny choked out in between giggles. Blaise grinned.

"I told him that he is unbearably sexy when he's angry," he said grinning wickedly

"Ew, my brother! It would be better if it was someone else. Someone like...Malfoy." Ginny said grinning. Blaise laughed.

"You know, I keep telling him that too but he keeps refusing," he said. Ginny giggled at Draco's unamused face.

"Well thanks for entertaining me but I do believe I have classes to go to." Ginny said. She waved at the two boys and walked away from them, unknowingly swinging her hips seductively like women do. Once she was out of sight Draco growled.

"Why did you tell her she could eat with us?" he asked angrily. Blaise smirked

"I just happened to bump into her so I figured why not?" he said. Draco sighed

"Your impossible."

"Ah, less than you think," Blaise smirked. They walked to Potions and sat down. Snape barged in, robes billowing behind him.

"Today we will be learning the history of the Veritaserum potion..." After that the two boys minds were off in a distant place.

_I can't believe Blaise brought Ginny to lunch with us. Wait. Since when was it Ginny. Weasley. Weaslette. Oh Merlin im going soft. No. Im not. Im a Malfoy of highest respect and I most certainly don't fancy a Weasley. Yes...I wonder what shes doing now_

Ginny sat in her History of Magic class, doodling where her notes should be.

_I wonder why Draco told me all of that personal stuff. Wait. Since when was it Draco. Malfoy. Ferret. Merlin, I am NOT falling for him. Theres no way I fancy him. That is that...I wonder what hes doing now._

Draco was copying his notes studiously when a piece of parchment slid over in front of him.

**You going tonight?** It read

**Yes and you?** He replied and slid it back over.

**Always** the reply was. Draco folded the paper and put it in his pocket, continuing the note-taking that was delayed before. Half an hour later the classes were dismissed. Ginny, Blaise, and Draco all continued their classes and before they knew it, it was time for dinner. Ginny entered to the Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione at the Gryfindoor table. She helped herself to some food, chatting quietly with Hermione. Every now and then she would cast a glance at the Slytherin table and tehn her attention would be directed towards Hermione. Near the beginning of dinner, Dumbledore stood up.

"If I could please have you attention," The Great Hall went silent, " I have an announcement to make," he said, a familiar glint in his eyes.

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I have an announcement to make," he said, a familiar glint in his eyes.

"As all of you know, Halloween is coming soon, so me and your professors decided that it should call for a time of celebration. On Hallows Eve, we will be having a Halloween Dance. 4th years and up only." he said. Groans and murmurs were heard throughout the Great Hall. Dumbledore called for silence.

"There is once catch," he said, his eyes twinkling in delight.

"I have decided that this year, to make things more...eventful that masks will be required. At midnight, everyone will remove their masks." Murmurs and squeals of delight broke out through the Great Hall. Dumbledore smiled and sat back down to finish his dinner. Ginny ate quietly while listening to Hermione talk about what she was going to wear. After filling up on food, Ginny bid farewell to Hermione and went back to the common room, unaware of the mysterious eyes following her out. She said the password and entered the common room. She stopped to look around. She laughed sadly at the memory of how much fun she used to have with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. She went into her room and changed into something to sleep in. She walked around her room, looking for something to do. She soon decided that she was going to wander the halls.

She grabbed her cloak and left her room. She left the common room and walked down the hall, away from her common room. She let her hands run along the wall, feeling for notches or anything out of place that could be a doorway to a secret passageway or room. Fixated on the wall, Ginny didn't notice the dark eyes following her every move. She followed the wall into a dark corridor. Realizing that it had gotten dark, Ginny looked around to find that she was lost. She started to head back the way she came when a figure came to stand in front of her, eyes glowing menacingly. She kept on walking pushing past the figure, figuring it was her brother or someone playing a trick on her. She walked out of the dark corridor when she realized that the figure was still following her.

"Ron this isn't fun," Ginny's eyes widened as she turned around to face the figure. He smiled wickedly.

"We meet again, Ginevra," he said eerily. She shivered when he said her name.

"Harry, not now. Not today. Please." she said sternly. He took a step forward.

"Why, do you have another snog session with Malfoy?" he said menacingly. Ginny stood still.

"I,"

"I do believe the lady said no." a voice said. Harry turned around to find a pair blazing blue eyes fixed on the scene. He sauntered over towards Ginny and snaked his arm around her waist. Harry growled.

"Thanks, Blaise," Ginny said quietly while Harry stalked off.

"Thanks aren't needed, milady." he said. He walked with Ginny back to her common room. She stared at her shuffling feet, welcoming the silence.

"You want to have some fun, tonight?" Blaise said. He smirked when she looked at him with wide eyes. "No, not like that. I meant actual fun." he said. She laughed embarrassedly.

"Ok." she said grinning. He smiled.

"Meet me here at 10 tonight." he said, his eyes gleaming. She smiled.

"Ok, and thanks for everything tonight." she said, not meeting his eyes. He smiled at her and walked away. She said the password and went inside.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ron yelled at her as soon as she entered the common room. She sighed. "YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN LATE IN ONE MINUTE!" he yelled some more.

"Ron, its my business whether im on time or not. Im tired, and im going upstairs. Goodnight." she said. She went upstairs to her room and laid down in her bed.

_Ron is such a git. I can decide for myself. Im a big girl now. Speaking of decisions, what am I going to wear?_ Ginny squeaked. She jumped out of her bed and opened to door to her closet. She grabbed a black shiny dress out of her closet and held it in front of her mirror.

"Hi! Im an enormous slut!" she said to the mirror. She went back a picked out a blue floral dress and held it up to herself in the mirror.

"Hello. Would you like a copy of Hogwarts: A History?" she sighed. She went back to her closet and dug through her clothes. She pulled out things and held them up and rejected them until she found the perfect outfit. Feeling satisfied, she put on her outfit and put on a little bit of makeup to match it.(A/N: yes I didn't describe it on purpose but I will be doing so later) She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, letting random strands fall out. She fell onto her bed gracefully, making sure not to mess anything up. She checked her clock.

9:30.

Her stomach fluttered with butterflies. She was excited. It had been a long time since she had fun and she had a feeling that tonight would end her streak. She paced in her room waiting for the time to go by. She hummed little tunes trying to calm herself down.

9:40.

She peeked out of her door to check for elderly brothers or friends. The common room was deserted. She left her room and sat on the common room couch. She stared into the dwindling fire, its cinders glowing a coppery red. She sat silently, a deluge of calm sweeping over her. She wandered around the common room, admiring the luxurious red fabric that covered the chairs. No, red wasn't her favorite color but it suited the room well.

9:50

She drummed her fingers nervously along the table. Her excitemenet had been replaced with nervousness. What if she got caught sneaking out after curfew? What if Blaise didn't show up What if Blaise was just playing her the whole time? What if she saw someone she knew? What if she got told on by someone she saw there? She quieted her mind by humming another tune.

9:58

She stood up.

"Ok, so im going to go outside and wait for Blaise to show up and then were going to go have fun" she said to herself. She grabbed her cloak and left the common room and stood outside her door in the shadows so she wouldn't be seen. She tapped her foot nervously, waiting for Blaise to appear. She heard quiet footsteps coming form down the hall and she enveloped herself even further in the shadows to avoid being seen. Blaise sauntered down the hall, head held high. He was wearing a pair or dark blue jeans and a green shirt that had silver lettering that read "Don't worry. It will only seem kinky the first time." Ginny stifled a giggle.

"Ginny!" Blaise whispered loudly. Ginny tried to walk out and then tripped on her own feet and fell down. Blaise laughed.

"Hello." he said, grinning. She picked herself back up and brushed herself off.

"Nice to see you sir." she said mocking him. He smiled.

"You ready to go?" he asked. She nodded.

"Ok, follow me." he said. He started to walk away from the common room quietly with Ginny in tow.

"Oh. Blaise. Where are we going?" she asked. He smirked

"That for me to know and you to find out." he said. He walked down a flight of stairs and across the hall in front of a portrait of a veela dancing. He said the password quietly so Ginny couldn't hear it and it swung open. Blaise and Ginny walked inside and the portrait shut behind them. Blaise smirked as Ginny's eyes widened and she gasped.

BWAHAHA. Yea sorry this is kinda short. I wanted to give you guys another chapter. Ill try to make the next one longer. Review. Please. It makes me happy.


	8. Chapter 8

The Italics is the song that's playing while they're dancing. It's called Flesh by Jan Johnston. Check it out. It's raunchy. Not in the literal sense. But raunchy as in cool.

Chapter 8

Blaise smirked as Ginny's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Welcome to the party," he said mischievously. He sauntered deeper into the party, Ginny following him, mindlessly looking around. The multicolored lights flashed around as the ground beneath her shook to the beat. She saw many nameless Slytherins there, dancing exotically. Blaise stopped and turned around. Ginny stared at him in a 'what should I do' kind of way.

"Go. Have fun. Just make sure not to get harassed, and looking like that, I'm sure there will be many offers for it." He smirked. She punched him lightly on the shoulder and walked away. She walked in the massive crowd of dancers and began to dance along with them to the beat. She forgot about all of her troubles and got lost in the hypnotic music.

Blaise stood at the bar, not paying attention to the girls surrounding him, when his blonde friend sat down next to him.

"Hey," Blaise said.

"Hey," he replied

"Are you having fun yet?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"Of course I am. I have my pick of any girl in the room." he said, boasting.

"But, not the one you want," Blaise said allegorically.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked demandingly.

"Nothing," Blaise said, dropping the subject. Draco glared at him for awhile and then turned to look at the crowd. That's when he saw her. Her auburn hair was placed on top of her head in a messy bun, several strand falling out perfectly as if she did it on purpose. Her white vinyl shirt hugged her silhouette as if it was a second skin. Her black skirt stopped right above her mid thigh, revealing an inch of skin before it was covered by white thigh-highs, laced up at the top. She was swaying hypnotically to the beat, dancing with a nameless guy.

"Who is she?" Draco asked, keeping his eyes glued on her. A look of shock mounted Blaise's face and then he smirked.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask her to dance or something?" he said. Draco nodded and stood from his seat and walked towards her. By then, a new song had been put on and the guy had moved on to a different girl.

_Ahhh...baby I can hardly recognize myself._

She turned around and stopped in her tracks, a look of shock on her face when she saw Draco Malfoy coming towards her. He stopped when he saw her face and stared at her.

_Mmmmm...touch me._

Snapping out of his gaze, he walked towards her, his eyes fixed on her. She watched him walk towards her and it felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. He walked closer until he was almost 3 inches away.

_The light is going blue. Morning approaches. The pain's still here. Im empty-empty-empty._

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. She looked up at him.

"I needed a little fun." she said, pain quickly flashing through her eyes. He stepped closer. He could feel her breath on his neck.

_Sounds of the world. Of laughter and tears. I've nothing left im empty-empty-empty._

She took a step closer, their bodies touching. He stared down into her eyes, noting the helplessness. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring at him.

_Heavens forbidden, but im going soon. Kiss me one last time, before I take my flesh away._

Without taking their eyes off one another, they began to dance. She swayed seductively, without parting from him. She was lost in his eyes, searching for the answer to his actions.

_Heaven's forbidden, but im going soon. Kiss me one last time. Kiss me one last time._

They danced together, never parting each others gaze or touch. He could feel the desperation for physical contact in her movements. She moved sensually around him and then returned into his embrace.

_I want wisdom on tap, flowing like water. Strange I want that because im empty-empty-empty._

"Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly.

"Doing what?" he asked back just as quietly.

"Dancing with me, not making fun of me, being civil," she said

_Now eat your words, I hope you choke. I feel nothing no more. Im empty-empty-empty._

"Would you rather me not?" He said, hurt flashing through his eyes.

"No," She said, looking him straight in the eyes. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on his chest. They danced slowly, enjoying each others embrace.

_Ahh...baby, I can hardly recognize myself. Mmm...touch me._

She raised her head and looked into his eyes when she began to grind her hips against his, a slight smirk playing on her lips. She spun herself around to spoon him and began grinding her hips and shoulders into him again. She wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Heaven's forbidden, but im going soon. Kiss me one last time before I take my flesh away._

She turned around to face him, and raised her hand to stroke his face. They continued to grind into one another. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She leaned in close to his ear.

"You should smile more often," she whispered.

_Heaven's forbidden but im going soon. Kiss me one last time. Kiss me one last time._

She leaned away and smirked at him. She tilted her head up to his, close enough to kiss. His hot breath on her neck made her shiver.

"We should do this more often," he smirked. She smirked as she slowly slithered around him, making sure not lose contact with his body. She returned to face him as the song came to an end. She leaned in close to his face.

"Im going to go get some water," she smirked. He stood there, cold from the lack of her presence. He walked back to the bar and spotted Blaise smirking at him. He stormed over to Blaise.

"Why did you bring her?" Draco asked demandingly.

"Get over whatever it is that's stopping you from having a good time with her, and go find her. Your not allowed to say that you don't like her after that. Now go find her, you bastard." Blaise said, a smirk playing on his lips. Draco growled and stalked off to find Ginny.

"One day you'll be thanking me!" Blaise yelled after him. He laughed at his clueless friend and took another sip of his water.

Draco stalked around the club pondering what his friend had said.

" I don't like her. She doesn't like me. That's the way it has always been...but then why did she dance with me? Especially the way she did. And why did I dance with her?" Draco mumbled to himself.

"Damn her." he said, giving up on thinking. He looked around and his eyes stayed on one spot. Ginny was backed in a corner by two nameless guys who looked like they were trying to pick her up(not in the literal sense). Her eyes were round and innocent, focusing on the men in front of her. She rolled her eyes at something and tried to walk away when they grabbed her back. Her eyes flashed with panic and she tried to break away again but they were too strong. Draco stood there watching the scene. He calmly walked towards them and grabbed the one that was holding her back.

"Let go or get out," he said menacingly.

"Says who?" the man asked.

"Me. I own this place. So either leave her alone, or get out." he said, his eyes glowing menacingly. The guy backed off and beckoned for the other man. They stalked off and went deep into the crowd.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked her. She was crouched in a ball on the floor, her head hidden in her knees. She didn't answer.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked crouching next to her, looking for any signs of hurt. She looked up at him, worry all over his face. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. At that moment, his insides melted. He needed to hold her. He needed to comfort her. He needed to feel her in his embrace again. He needed to make all of her troubles disappear. He took her hand and pulled her up with him.

"I'll walk you back to your common room," he said. Not letting go of her hand, they walked out of the room and quietly crept through the halls. Neither one of them talked until they reached the Gryfindoor common room. She let go of his hand and looked down at the floor.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Yea," he said back and then turned to walk away.

"Wait, Draco." she called after him. He stopped and turned around. She walked up to him and pressed herself to him. She tilted her head up and pressed her lips against his, her eyes fluttering shut. Shortly after, she drew back and slowly opened her eyes. She stared into his eyes, hopefully searching for approval. She smiled and he smiled back. She drew back from him and walked away into her common room, smirking to herself. She crept through the common room and up to her room. She undressed and got into her pajamas and then climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

Draco stood in front of the Gryfindoor Common Room, stunned. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Snapping out of his state of confusion, he walked back towards his own common room. Once he was there, he said the password to the portrait and walked into his room. He walked straight to his closet and grabbed his pajamas. He turned around to find Blaise sitting on his bed.

"Surprise," Blaise smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"Im trying to find out where you went," Blaise said.

"I didn't go anywhere," Draco said, changing into his green pajama pants.

"Lie. More importantly though, did you get a song out of our dear Ginevra?" Blaise smirked. Draco climbed into his bed and closed his eyes.

"Blaise, I'm going to sleep so leave." Draco said, avoiding the question. Blaise laughed.

"Did you like it?" he asked. Draco threw a pillow at Blaise.

"Go away!" Draco yelled, muffled by his pillow.

"Fine. Fine. I'll leave but you should thank me. I helped set this all up." Blaise said. Draco sat up.

"Set what up?" he asked.

"Oh, now I have said too much. I must be going. Good night,"

"Don't move a muscle. Tell me everything. Now." Draco said demandingly. Blaise turned around slowly.

"Well, it all started when...

flashback

"Im going to go get some water," she smirked. He stood there, cold from the lack of her presence. She walked over to the bar and sat next to Blaise, an amused expression on his face.

"How is it going?" Blaise asked.

"I'm getting nothing. I need to see if there are sparks... or something, anything. I can't just keep doing this flirting game. I need to know what's between us." Ginny sighed.

"I have an idea," Blaise said, "You're trying to get something out of him tonight, right? Well knowing how stubborn our dear friend is, we set up something, he falls, and you get what you want. Meet Jack and Greg." Blaise said. He introduced Ginny to the two men siting next to him.

"Here's what I was thinking, you go over into some shady corner, these two try to pick you up you resist and Draco comes to save the day. Your all tearful and you can take it from there." he said deviously. She smiled mischievously.

"But how are we gonna get him to go over to us?" Ginny asked.

"Let me handle that part. Now go, he's coming," Blaise said. Ginny walked off with Jack and Greg.

"Thanks," she called over her shoulder. Draco spotted Blaise and walked over to the bar.

"Why did you bring her?" Draco asked demandingly.

"Get over whatever it is that's stopping you from having a good time with her, and go find her. Your not allowed to say that you don't like her after that. Now go find her, you bastard." Blaise said, a smirk playing on his lips. Draco growled and stalked off to find Ginny.

"One day you'll be thanking me!" Blaise yelled after him. He laughed at his clueless friend and took another sip of his water. Draco stalked around the room pondering what his friend had said.

end flashback

and that's all that I know of," Blaise ended.

"So now your going to fill me in on the rest," Blaise smirked.

"What the bloody hell! Merlin! You didn't have to put me through all of that! She could have just asked me! I was actually worried that they had hurt her!" Draco yelled.

"You know that a sign of caring is worry..."Blaise taunted. Draco didn't know what to say.

"Were there sparks?" Blaise asked seriously.

"I don't know," Draco sighed

"Yes or No answers only," Blaise said.

"You want the truth? Yes. I mean I was afraid we were going to catch on fire when we were dancing. I wanted to shag her senseless. Are you happy?" Draco said defeated

"Ecstatic." Blaise said grinning. He jumped on top of Draco.

"I could kiss you!" he said.

"Please don't" Draco said sarcastically. Blaise got off of Draco.

"Ok, I shall leave you to your sleep now. Fare thee well!" Blaise said, he left the room to go to his own. He waltzed into his bed and fell asleep.

YAY LONG CHAPTER! Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ginny opened her eyes, her head pounding. She groaned as she sat up.

"I shouldn't have stayed out so late," she muttered to herself. She stood up and walked into her bathroom, her hands rubbing her temples. She closed the bathroom door behind her and turned on the hot water. She undressed and stepped into her shower. As the water pounded on her shoulders, memories from the night before came flooding back to her and a small smirk crept on her face. She finished washing herself and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked back into her room. Securing the towel around her chest, she opened her closet to decide what to wear to Hogsmeade. She pulled out a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight black shirt with a green zip up sweater. She put her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed her cloak and went down to breakfast. She sat down next to Hermione, who's nose was in a boom, and said good morning. She grabbed some breakfast while listening to Hermione talk about her book. But Ginny wasn't really listening. She was day dreaming about our favorite slytherin with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Ginny, what did I just say?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Um, your book is really good?" Ginny guessed sheepishly. Hermione sighed.

"Sorry," Ginny said.

"It's ok, Gin. But you have to tell me what you were thinking about," Hermione said with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny said blushing.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"No one! Really. Now lets go, Everyone's getting lined up for Hogsmeade," Ginny said quickly changing the subject. Hermione looked at her disapprovingly.

"Fine, but you're telling me later," she said.

"Ok," Ginny sighed. They got up and stood in line to go to Hogsmeade. Once they got there, they walked around together for awhile, excitedly talking about the things they saw in various shops. Then, Ginny and Hermione separated so Hermione could look at books and Ginny could wander around aimlessly. Ginny wandered past a couple shops before reaching the Three Broomsticks. She walked inside and sat at the bar.

"Butterbeer, please," she ordered. She slumped over onto her folded arms on the bar with a sigh.

Blaise and Draco walked around Hogsmeade, looking through the shops. They walked in front of the Three Broomsticks and looked through the windows.

"I spy a Weaslette with my little eye," Blaise taunted. Draco looked around the room and spotted her at the bar, slumped over.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Blaise said. "Maybe you should go talk to her...," Blaise suggested. Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"What should I say?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Blaise said and he shoved Draco into the room. Draco glared at Blaise through the window as he neared Ginny. He sat down next to her quietly.

"Butterbeer, please," he ordered. Ginny looked up at the voice next to her. She sat up.

"Hi," she said quietly. He looked over at her.

"Hey," he responded. They sat in silence for a while.

"I uh Me-" they said at the same time.

"Go ahead," Ginny said. Draco sighed and ran his hand through her hair.

"Blaise told me," he said.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Draco asked. Ginny bit her lower lip.

"Im not the kind of person to just go up to them and ask them if they feel something for me," Ginny explained.

"So, you'd rather me worry about you?" Draco asked angrily.

"I didn't mean for you to worry, I just didn't know what to do," Ginny said quietly. They sat in silence once again.

"So do you?" she asked quietly, afraid of the possible answer. He looked at her and smirked.

"What do you think?" he asked. She looked at him confusedly before he scooted closer to her and cupped her cheek. He leaned in close, his hot breath on her face. Her eyes started to flutter shut.

"Delicioso!" someone yelled. Ginny drew back from Draco at the door. Blaise stood there, smirking at the both of them. He walked over towards them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" he asked mischeviously. Draco growled at him.

"Sorry to break up the party guys, but Hermione's probably looking for me so I have to go." Ginny said.

"Bye," she said quietly. She walked out of the door and into the streets. She made her way back to the book store and found Hermione, nose in a book as always.

"Hey, Hermione. You ready to go?" Ginny asked her. Hermione looked up at Ginny.

"Sure, Gin. Let me just buy this," Hermione said. They went to the counter and Hermione bought her book. They walked out together, Hermione excitedly telling Ginny about her book that she bought. They walked back into the castle and went into the Great Hall for dinner.

Draco glared and Blaise.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Draco asked angrily.

"I wanted to preserve her innocence." Blaise said indignantly. Draco growled.

"Deal with it, I'm sure you'll have many other chances when im not around," Blaise said. Draco sighed.

"Ok," he said unsatisfied. They walked back into the Castle and went into the Great Hall for dinner. They sat down a the Slytherin table and grabbed some food, talking about their plans for the rest of the evening.

"...So then this girl, uh, Eva Lafton, she discovered this magic spell that became useful for the entire wizard nation. Isn't that neat?" Hermione rambled. Ginny nodded and faked a smile for Hermione.

"Ok, Gin, Your obviously bored, so lets go up to my room and you can tell about whoever it is that you've fallen madly in love with," Hermione said dramatically. Ginny's eyes widened and then she blushed. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her out of the Great Hall and into Hermione's room. She placed Ginny on a chair and Hermione sat on her bed.

"Now, spill," Hermione said excitedly. Ginny grimaced.

"You promise you won't tell anyone? And that you wont be angry at me?" Ginny asked.

"I promise," Hermione said.

"Well, It's...Draco Malfoy," she said quietly.

"What? I didn't hear you," Hermione said.

"It's Draco Malfoy," she said a little bit louder.

"Speak up, I can't hear you," Hermione said, a bit annoyed.

"It's Draco Malfoy!" Ginny yelled. Hermione's mouth dropped.

"Before you say anything, let me explain..," Ginny told her the whole ordeal, except the parts including Harry. Once she was done, she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Wow...," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, I know," Ginny said. She bit her lower lip, hoping for acceptance.

"Draco Malfoy, huh," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ginny said.

"Well, I'm not going to criticize it or anything because I know you won't accept it, so I wish you the best of luck," Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

"Thank you!" Ginny exclaimed. She threw her arms around Hermione and held on. She drew back from the hug.

"By the way, my brother hears nothing of this. I want to tell him myself, when I'm ready," Ginny said. Hermione nodded. Hermione smiled deviously.

"So, how is it?" Hermione asked mischievously.

"How is-Oh," Ginny smirked, "I don't kiss and tell," she taunted.

"I should be going, Good night Hermione," Ginny said. She started to walk when Hermione grabbed her and pulled her back.

"I don't think so. Sit. Now tell me. Details." Hermione said. Ginny blushed as she started to tell Hermione the details of her and Draco's "relationship". Hermione giggled every now and then while Ginny was telling her story. After she was done, Ginny said good bye and went back to her room. She sighed as she laid down in her bed and fell asleep, a smile occupying her face.


	10. To Readers

Dear Readers:

I don't think that I will be continuing this story. I apologize to all of you who wanted to find out the rest of it. I will leave the story up but until I can find something I like about this story, it will go unfinished. Thank you for the kind reviews.

Polly


End file.
